in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl (Inkling)
(Mainly) (Co-own) }} :This article is about the inkling Pearl from Splatoon 2. For other uses, see Pearl. Pearl is an Inkling who appears in the series In a Locked Room. She is known as one of the two members from Off the Hook, the other being Marina. Her signature color is pink, which is also one of her favorite colors, the other being white. She is mainly owned by and co-owned by . Appearance Pearl appears to be shorter than most Inklings. Her tentacles are shoulder-length and white with pink tips, and a small bang. She has light-golden eyes with lighter gold pupils in the shape of a plus, and a beauty mark at the right of her lips. Unlike regular Inklings, she has one sharp tooth in the middle at the top of her teeth, instead of the usual two. Her normal outfit consists of a pearly white sleeveless dress with a high collar and a large golden zipper on the front, pink tights, white boots with big golden zippers, like the one on her dress, and black soles at the bottom, white shorts, black fingerless gloves, and what appears to be a white crown on her head with pink tips. Otherwise, her outfit may be colored silver in other occasions. In Octo Expansion, she wears a more hip hop attire than her pop stage outfit. She wears a golden, jeweled crown on her head, a long, golden chain necklace with a plus symbol pendant (similar to her zippers on her stage outfit) around her neck, multiple golden rings on her fingers on both of her hands, a pastel pink, baggy hoodie with yellow sleeves, and rainbow metallic platform shoes. History Backstory It has been said that Pearl grew up rich; in fact, she owned the Manta Maria when she was six years old, and owns a go-cart. While she had bad moments during her education (She did got low grades at most times), especially that she wasn't allowed to learn other languages than Inkling, she still reaches to be the rich level. She had the dream of becoming the best natural singer, but she realized this was impossible as she will create sound waves that will damage speakers and other items whenever she sings for a long while. In fact, she doesn't really know how to create music. Because of it, she went to rapping. She met with Marina one day, and she was suggested to form a band with her after she showed the demo version of Ebb & Flow. In Octo Expansion Pearl is known as MC Princess in Marina's chat room and is also her online username. She, along with Marina as DJ Hyperfresh, helps with both Sherry and Rose, as Agents 8.5 and 8 respectively, in their tests in Deepsea Metro. As both of them and Cap'n Cuttlefish reach the surface, she and Marina brought them in a helicopter. They thought it was over, however Commander Tartar appears and interferes to stop their tracks as it is about to destroy the world from its NILS Statue cannon. Sherry and Rose manage to turf the statue, so its power was not fully charged. Pearl steps in the way and unleashes her Ultimate Killer Wail to overpower its beam and destroy Commander Tartar for now, saving the world in the process. She and Marina return to Inkopolis Square afterwards, while guiding Sherry and Rose as to where they should start their new lives. Casual Life as an Idol Pearl has been hanging out with Marina for a long time ever since the two met. She has yet to appear in an IaLR episode, however. In IaLR Stories Pearl has appeared in few stories in IaLR. One of which has her having difficulty speaking English so that everyone else can understand but it's not working out well. It was later decided that Marina would be her translator, though she'd also forget to speak that language later on in the overall franchise. General Information Pearl is a Dualies main, and has been wanting to make another version of it in a simple way. Over time, she saved some money, recruited some talented Inklings, and eventually made the Enperry brand. The first thing to do was to make the Enperry Splat Dualies and succeeded. Little did she know that she's bad at turfing in general, however. Despite owning the Dualies, Pearl has a better Special Weapon which no Dualies usually have on her sleeve. She rarely used it until the events of Octo Expansion. Pearl learned how to ride a bike by her father in Snapper Canal, but she still uses training wheels, and Marina has been bothering that. She wants to ride a motorcycle soon. It is noted that Pearl has a boyfriend at school before, and it is unknown if he is still around or not. Said boyfriend introduced her to the Snapper Canal. Personality Pearl speaks rather bluntly and uses various slang, matching a stereotypical rapper, as she appears to be. She even uses vulgar words, as evident in her first song that's entitled ‘‘#$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin’’. Compared to her partner, Marina, Pearl is a lot more expressive and quick to jump onto a topic with a bit of a short temper. Oftentimes her comments can be playfully sarcastic, playing off her co-host. She looks to be overprotective at Marina at most Inklings because they don't trust her, but due to their current popularity, she tries to get over it. She is also forgetful, as she was trained to ride a bike but she still uses training wheels as she forgot about it. Pearl is capable of producing sound waves that are strong enough to destroy speakers and, with the help of her Ultimate Killer Wail, destroy almost anything. Abilities Pearl does not wear specific gears, as her outfit does not grant abilities. However, the reason why she sometimes wears the Skull Bandana, a headgear, was to make use of its ability, Special Saver. It reduces the Special Gauge after getting splatted. Outside this, she has normal abilities of an Inkling, being able to turn into squid form and such. Weapon of Choice Pearl mains all of the Dualies weapons, and uses them at times. She also rarely uses her Tentatek Splattershot. However, the weapon she uses the most is the Enperry Splat Dualies. The Enperry Splat Dualies are a version of the Splat Dualies, which is a pair of dualie-type weapons which an Inkling can carry one in each hand. Their propulsive exhaust nozzles allow Pearl to perform a high-speed dodge roll, which she tends to use a lot. (Special and Sub ones TBA) More info TBA Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Inklings Category:Females Category:Debuted in Season 2 Category:Owned by Fairy27